Remember
by Annavi
Summary: What’s the matter with me?Why can’t I just remember what happened?I remember a party,at his house and then waking up here.Where is here?Who’s house had I been at?What party?All I know is that I’m here now,and that my name is Touin Rina. Vianna's story.


_**A/N:**_

_**I'm A la mode. I'm Vianna. I'm both. This story was made my me and is no longer on my twin account (Twin account meaning the other account I share with my twin sister Toblerone3)  
**_

_**Loves,**_

**_Vianna_**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸'

What's the matter with me? Why can't I just remember what happened? I remember a party, at his house and then waking up here. Where is here? Who's house had I been at? What party? All I know is that I'm here now, and that my name is Touin Rina.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸'

Rina looked at herself and sighed, she was still in her denim jeans and green striped shirt, her hair was undoubtedly a mess, so she combed it with her fingers, which she remembered she did quite well, all things considered.

She looked around helplessly, what do they call these places again: sand, water, and a rising sun: a beach? The waves slowly crashed against the shore, crashed, that's what had happened, but what did it mean?

"Rina! Rina, where are you?" She heard her name being called and was stricken with fear. She saw a rock and immediately raced behind it, panting. Why was she so afraid of that voice? Rina glanced behind the rock, and saw a beautiful blond female walk worriedly to the center of the beach and looked around her. Who was that? How did she know her name?

A blue haired girl came up behind her,

"Lucia, did you find her?" She asked the blond. Lucia, that name sounded familiar, but she didn't know if the girl was a friend of foe.

"No luck, Hanon. I hope she's okay…" The girl named Lucia told this…Hanon? Was that her name? Rina felt the urge to help these people find the person they were looking for, and began to come out from behind the rock, but was pulled back by fear when she heard a male voice enter the scene.

"Yo! Any luck?" The deeper voice asked the two. The girls shook their heads. He sighed,

"Well, Kaito, you were the last person to see her, right?" Hanon asked. He nodded.

"She just wanted a glass of water, so I found some bottled water that one of my friends had brought over, since my filtration system was out." He explained. "She seemed to like it, she had like ten glasses of the stuff." He finished.

"You idiot! That was vodka! Sure, soda get mermaids pretty drunk, but actual liquor is major damage! She might not even know her own name!" Hanon yelled.

"I know my own name." Rina mumbled to herself, she felt sorry for this mermaid who had forgotten hers. What was a mermaid?

"W-what! I-I'm sorry! I had no idea!" Kaito told them. Rina sighed; she didn't want to stay behind this rock forever.

"Who are you looking for?" Rina asked, coming out from behind the rock. They all looked over at the girl,

"R-Rina!" Lucia cried, and leapt into her friend's arms.

"G-Get off of me you fool! Now, I pity you guys so I'll help look for this 'mermaid'. What's her name?" Rina asked, shoving Lucia off of her, and glaring.

"Huh?" Lucia questioned.

"And what's a mermaid anyway?" She asked.

"Rina-chan!" they heard a call and looked in the direction. It was Masahiro. He looked to the beach and smiled, before running down.

"Oh, good, you found her!" He smiled at Rina.

"Why do you all keep shouting my name? I don't know any of you!" She yelled. Lucia seemed hurt and ran to Kaito, Masahiro gave a questioning glaze, and Hanon nodded her head.

"It's as I thought." She told them, "You don't remember a thing."

"Liar, I know my name, I know this is a beach, and I know that all of you are air heads. I know I was at a party last night and got crashed, whatever that means, and I know I don't know any of you!" She yelled at them.

"Now tell me what is a mermaid and why are you looking for-!" Rina tried to get out the last bit but Kaito covered her mouth knowing the consequences if Masahiro found out.

"Masahiro, we'll take care of her, go home and rest, you've been searching all night." Kaito told him, he sighed and nodded, before leaving. When he was out of sight Kaito let his hand off of Rina's mouth.

"I should have stayed behind that Rock! I'm leaving!" She yelled. Turning her back to them and slowly walking away, Hanon sighed and looked to Kaito and nodded, he looked to Lucia and she reluctantly nodded as well; He ran up behind her, grabbed her feet and swung her over his shoulder.

"Let go of me!" She yelled angrily.

"Sorry, Rina-chan, but this is the way things have to be seeing as you're being so cold to us." Kaito smiled. She smirked,

"Is that what you think? Well, I'm not going down without a fight!" She yelled and grabbed something from her pocket, it was a bag of water that had, no doubt, once been ice.

"Why do you have something like that in your pocket?" He asked, still holding her swung over his shoulder. She smirked and poured the bag down his shirt.

"Gah!" He cried, but still held her strong, which caused her to sigh.

"Well, I was hoping you would let me go that way, but now you're going to have to get hurt," she told him, remembering items she kept near her at all times incase of emergency. Out of her pocket another item came out, this one unseen, but hand held.

She sprayed it in his eyes and he immediately let her go and held his eyes in pain.

"Pepper spray! That's low!" He cried, but she was already running away.

"Where is she going?" Kaito asked the two, still holding his eyes in pain.

"She's running into the water!" Lucia yelled, and they chased after her.

"Leave me alone!" Rina yelled. Dashing into the water, trying to run in it but failing.

"You can't just run into the water Rina! You get stuck because of your fins!" Hanon cried, stopping at the shore.

"What are you- huh?" She questioned, looking at herself and seeing the greens tail coming from her waist, her hair was longer, and she now wore a seashell bra.

"Wha-what's going on? Please, I just want to know what's wrong with me!" Rina cried, tears sliding down her cheeks. Lucia sighed and came in after her friend, slowly as not to fall in and turn completely mermaid.

"We're your friends Rina. Of course we'll help you." She smiled, holding her hand out for her to take.

"Friends?" She asked, taking her hand. Lucia smiled and helped her up and out of the water and helped dry her off.

"Lucia, eh?" Rina smiled. She nodded.

"Well, then, princess of the north pacific, we best get me home, and next time, Kaito better make sure there is no alcohol at the party." She smiled, getting up and beginning to walk home.

"Rina, you remember!" Hanon smiled, Kaito groaned and blinked.

"You actor, I sprayed _water_ in your eyes." She smiled, Lucia sighed.

"Rina, the pepper spray is on the ground, your water spray is still n your pocket." Hanon pointed out, Rina smirked,

"Well then, at least I know it works." She smiled and Kaito ran after her.

"Just say sorry!" He yelled at her,

"For what? I thought I was in danger!" Rina cried, as Lucia and Hanon joined them in running, laughing.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸'

_**A/N:**_

_**Well, I know I haven't really been pulling through with you guys, I'm so sorry that my stories aren't really that great. I think that my ending could have been better… Well, review!**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Vianna**_


End file.
